1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to disk drive suspensions and, more particularly, to wireless electrical interconnects for disk drive suspensions of the type having pairs of conductive traces carried on an insulative film layer and forming separated read and write circuits that are subject to signal degrading cross talk from voltages induced in one circuit from signal transmissions in the other circuit.
The invention achieves a reduction in such cross talk by interposing locally in a plane between the circuits a ground trace conductor that is suitably grounded to the mount plate, or otherwise, and preferably through a metal layer attached on the opposite side of the insulative layer, to limit voltage induction in one circuit from signal transmission in another circuit. Additionally, the presence of the ground trace conductor on the interconnect provides a precisely etchable material that can define a positioning locus more accurately than the plastic film insulative layer usually available for forming and using alignment indicia.
2. Description of the Related Art
Disk drive suspensions comprised of load beams, flexures and electrical interconnects are known. Typically, the electrical interconnect comprises an additive or subtractive laminate of a plastic film insulative layer and a conductive first metal layer in which plural pairs of conductive traces are formed typically as read and write circuits. A second metal layer on the opposite side of the insulative layer can provide support and a means to attach the laminate to a load beam. Necessarily close spacing of the conductive trace pairs allows the inducing of unwanted voltages in adjacent pairs, degrading the signal being transmitted with cross talk.